<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing with the Sun by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252614">Dancing with the Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Drunk Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read, Takes place a year after Oikawa and Hinata's first meeting in Brazil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Hinata meet again in Brazil, one year later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing with the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bublitz/gifts">bublitz</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warmth. </p><p>All around him.</p><p>It was the first thing Tooru's conscious mind registered as he rose from his slumber. </p><p>He could feel rays of sunlight hitting his face mercilessly and, in a fit of sleep induced stupidity, still decided to open his eyes to check out his surroundings only to shut them again immediately with a low groan, hands flying towards his face to press the heel of his palms against his closed lids.</p><p>
  <em> Why. Did I drink so much last night. </em>
</p><p>He could almost hear Iwa-chan's voice nagging and berating him at the back of his mind. </p><p>"<em>You need to take care of yourself, dumbass.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Are you my mom, Iwa-chan? </em>"</p><p>Athletes had cheat days. Who was he to not take the occasion to enjoy himself every once in a while? He was in Brazil! Might as well go out there and bathe himself into the legendary atmosphere. Plus, he'd had great company.</p><p><em> He grew up even more since the last time I was here, </em> he thought with an appreciative smile at the memory of that teasing smirk on the red head's face. </p><p>Their first encounter in Rio de Janeiro, a whole year ago now, had been… anticlimactic, to say the least. He didn't think he could ever forget it. Shoyo had reminded him of how fun volleyball was at a time he'd started to have doubts.</p><p>Tooru would forever be grateful for this encounter.</p><p>That's why he had agreed to exchange contact infos before leaving. And also why he had shot a text to Shoyo the moment his plane had landed. </p><p>He had expected the same kind of welcome as the last time. Imagine his face when he had seen that small mountain of muscles strut its way towards him with a smile so bright Tooru had thought he would outshine the sun itself; when he had heard his name coming out of this sinfully red mouth a whole octave deeper than what he remembered.</p><p>Long forgotten was "Chibi-chan". </p><p><em> More like Hunky-chan. When did </em> that <em> happen? </em></p><p>Tooru wasn't proud of the way he had openly gawked at the guy. And he was even more ashamed of the way he had blushed like a schoolgirl when the redhead had turned that teasing smirk towards him, not saying a single word.</p><p>Brazil had done this shrimp way too much good.</p><p>Rustling sounds beside him made him open his eyes again, but this time he tried to shelter them as well as he could as he turned his head to his right, towards the sound. And, well, what a nice surprise.</p><p>There laid Hinata Shoyo, naked broad back exposed to the sunlight filtering through the open windows, sleeping peacefully. He was… really handsome. And cute. Still definitely, extremely cute. But handsome. </p><p>The duality of this man.</p><p>Tooru let out a long sigh. Long sigh that suddenly turned into a croak when his eyes landed on the red streaks painting the redhead's back.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh god. </em>
</p><p>The fact that they were both laying naked in Shoyo's bed finally registered and he gulped. </p><p>
  <em> Well, not exactly what I had in mind yesterday when I agreed to have a drink but… </em>
</p><p>He moved to lay on his side, propped up on his elbow, and extended a hand, letting expert fingers trace senseless pattern across the expense of firm flesh, mostly just following the dips and curves of Hinata's back muscles, mind wandering back to what had happened the night before. </p><p>
  <em> Tooru was nursing his drink at their table, eyes glued on Hinata who was dancing a few feet away, his gaze never leaving the redhead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hinata had been… incredibly flirty, to say the least, ever since he had come to pick up Tooru at his hotel. A wink there, a hand at the small of Tooru's back here, some compliments on his looks and even his physic. Tooru was still reeling at the "your ass isn't so flat anymore Oikawa-san". From where exactly had this come from? </em>
</p><p><em> He didn't know and didn't </em> want <em> to know. But hey, his ass did look fabulous now.  </em></p><p>
  <em> "Hey, Oikawa-San!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tooru looked up at the mention of his name, eyes landing on a sweaty Hinata Shoyo, his tank top sticking to his skin in the worst (best) places and shorts riding way too high on his thighs.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Wanna dance with me?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Why not." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shoyo took his hand then, barely leaving him any time to put his drink down before dragging him to the dancefloor, threw his arms around Tooru's neck and began to move his hips to the languid rhythm of some reggaeton he didn't recognize.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They danced and danced and danced for so long Tooru didn't even remember when they had started. He let himself be guided, hands at some point dropping from their spot on Shoyo's waist to land dangerously low on his hips. Had he intentionally dragged the redhead closer to him in doing so? Most definitely, yes. And from the look on Shoyo's face, he knew that too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That's probably why he had surged forward, pressing his lips against Tooru's in a searing kiss, hands moving back from their spot on his nape, one burying itself in his chestnut hair and the other cupping his jaw.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tooru let himself be controlled again and he liked every second of it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His blood sang in his veins at the idea of not being the one to lead for once, setting him aflame, making him yearn for more.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He deepened the kiss, hands locked on the shorter male's hips in a bruising grip he didn't seem to mind one bit, trying to convey all his desire through that one kiss and boy did Shoyo answer in kind. He tugged on Tooru's hair lightly, slightly rising up on his toes to meet the other's hungry mouth.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They didn't even realize they had stopped moving, too focused on each other, until another couple bumped into them, the girl apologizing profusely while the guy just gave them a thumbs up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Maybe we should take this somewhere else."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tooru turned his attention to Shoyo again, the couple long forgotten as his eyes locked with hazy with desire chocolate brown ones.  </em>
</p><p>The moment between then and when they had arrived at Shoyo's apartment was a bit of a blur, but Tooru still remembered every kiss they had shared, every touch, every praise murmured against damp skin. </p><p>He was really glad he did, he thought as he observed with a small smile as Shoyo's eyelids fluttered open. His bleary eyes took a few moments to adapt to the brightness of the room but once they did, they finally landed on him, bright smile stretching his lips as recognition painted his face.</p><p>"Good morning, Shoyo," Tooru whispered as he leaned down to kiss him. </p><p>He never intended for this simple good morning kiss to turn into something a lot hotter and a lot more sensual and yet, five minutes later, he found himself half sprawled on top of Shoyo, still kissing him languidly.</p><p>"Good morning, Oikawa-san," the redhead finally answered after pulling away.</p><p>"After what you did to me last night, I think you can call me Tooru."</p><p>The chestnut arched a brow at the younger man's sudden stutter, predatory smile slowly gracing his lips as a light blush spread on Shoyo's face. </p><p>
  <em> Seems like there's still some of this good ol' Chibi-chan in there.  </em>
</p><p>His train of thoughts wasn't so much as finished that he found himself pinned under the redhead, his face a hair breadth away from his.</p><p>"Well, wanna get your revenge?" </p><p>There was a pregnant pause, time stopping as if the world was holding its breath. Until Shoyo smirked, hooded eyes boring holes into Tooru's skull. </p><p>"Tooru," he murmured against his lips.</p><p>"Oh, you're on, Sho-chan!"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They didn't leave the bed all day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>